Make It All Better
by Soul of The Wind
Summary: After an away-mission, Sulu's mind is on nothing but Chekov. Pre-Slash Sulu/Chekov


Disclaimer;; I do not own Star Trek.

Sulu was honestly grateful that he had not been assigned to the away team. The planet was practically a giant ball of ice and how it managed to get itself classified as an M class planet was beyond him. Despite what Sulu thought, an away team consisting of the Captain, Spock, Chekov, and a security officer named O'Brien was assembled and dispatched. Sulu never understood the Captain's need to send nearly half the Senior Bridge crew on away missions at the same time[as Chekov has become Chief Navigator, being the most capable for the job], but after a year under Kirk, he thought it pointless to question the slightly older Captain. Of course, Sulu could currently care less about whether or not the away team was sent to a planet of ice or back to Earth. It was almost becoming tradition that whenever an away team was beamed down, something went horribly wrong and whomever was not a member of the Senior Bridge crew wound up dead.

Some twenty minutes after the team touched down on the surface, Spock's voice crackled from over the communications line. "Enterprise, come in. Please beam us back immediately and have Sick Bay on stand by. Spock out."

Sulu had sighed and absently wondered if the Captain would storm onto the Bridge and demand Sulu and the Navigator standing in for Chekov to "Get them the hell away. Now."

But that did not happen. In fact, none of the away team returned to the Bridge [not that Sulu really expected O'Brien to return] during the remainder of Sulu's shift. Now worried, Sulu had made his way to Sick Bay.

It was at that time that Hikaru Sulu was honestly grateful he had not been assigned to the away team.

Kirk and Spock sat on a bio-bed towards the back of the room, Kirk gripping Spock's wrist so hard Sulu was sure there would be a dark green bruise there later. Both of their uniforms were drenched in slowly drying and Kirk nearly matched Spock's complexion. The most haunting thing, however, were their eyes; Kirk's eyes wide and staring into nothingness and Spock's eyes...they had that same look just after the destruction of Vulcan. After a moment, Sulu's almond eyes widened, realizing that something was missing.

"Where is Chekov?"

Kirk's head snapped up, eyes instantly focusing on Sulu. Spock did not seem to register that Sulu had spoken. Panic bubbled in Sulu's stomach.

"Where is Pavel, Captain?" he asked a little more frantically. For once in his life, Sulu thought, it seemed James T. Kirk could not speak. Spock had no difficultly.

"Mister Chekov is in surgery."

Sulu couldn't breathe. Something invisible had reached inside his chest and wrapped itself around his airways. What felt like hours later, but in reality was only a half second, Sulu drew in a deep breath. It did nothing to stop the panic.

"What happened?"

Spock lifted his head, dark eyes locking onto Sulu's. "While on the surface, a creature that resembled a large Earth lizard attacked the landing party. It killed Lieutenant O'Brien before the Captain was able to fire a phaser at it. However, it had little effect on the beast and only seemed to agitate it more. It attempted to attack the Captain but Ensign Chekov put himself in between the beast and the Captain and received bites to his torso and left arm before we were able to kill the creature."

The panic and now fear made its way into Sulu's throat and he had the distinct feeling he was going to throw up. He swallowed it thickly as Kirk let out a bark of harsh laughter.

"That thing tried to rip out his fucking insides, Spock, 'received bites' is like you are telling it to a damned kid."

Spock frowned lightly, which was more of twitch of the lip, and turned his gaze back to the Captain.

"I was trying to, as you Humans say it, 'lighten the load'"

Sulu scowled and moved to sit in the chair that made its home by the bio-bed. "Thanks for the consideration, Mister Spock, but please, just tell it straight next time."

"I am hoping there not be a 'next time', Mister Sulu."

They lapped into silence and Sulu became painfully aware that neither Kirk or Spock had said whether or not the damage was repairable. He swallowed again and buried his head in his hands.

It was no secret that Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov were best friends. In fact, it was rare to see one with out the other. Their rooms were connected by a bathroom and crewmen who needed PADDS signed after the helm team's shift often had to knock at both doors to get a response. The few people who they socialized with besides each other knew that that they rarely called each other by their Surnames off duty; it was always a first name basis with a few random nicknames thrown in that no one else understood, as they were always in Russian or Japanese.

Despite the four year age difference, Sulu found he could to the teenager about practically anything, or nothing. They could sit in perfect silence for hours on end and neither feel uncomfortable. In battles with enemies [of which they had quite a few] they did not even have to talk to each other; they knew instantly what the other was thinking. Older pilots on the ship would tell them it took years to develop that type of bond between a pilot and navigator and Sulu would always clap Chekov on the shoulder and laugh while Chekov chuckled and blushed.

But, Sulu thought mildly, they could always tell what the other needed. There were incidents of Sulu sitting at his desk going over reports and needing a cup of tea to calm his nerves, and not a minute later one would appear by the stack of PADDS. A small smile was all the thanks Chekov would ever get, the Russian had thrown a fit when Sulu had shown his gratitude the first time because 'That's what friends are for, and we are friends, da? No thank yous.' This, of course, did not work one way.

Sulu learned of the nightmares three months into the five-year mission. He had been unable to sleep after a particularly close encounter with Klingons and had chosen to play chess against the computer until the adrenaline had died down. At least, that was his plan until a terrified scream came in through the bathroom. Sulu did not even realize he had reacted until the cold tile of the bathroom floor hit his bare feet. Chekov had been sitting up in his bed, blankets crushed to his chest, eyes wide as saucers, and looking as if he had reran the marathon he was so famous for winning. Sulu had crawled into the small bunk, wordlessly offering comfort.

Chekov had quietly told of past demons; the bullying that followed him from Russia to America, the fear of never being good enough, the tale of why he hated scotch and showing Sulu the scar the had come from the climax of the story, and the destruction of Vulcan and how he could of saved Spock's mother if he had _just tried harder._ Sulu had sat patiently, letting his friend get everything off his chest, absently rubbing his leg and thinking that while Pavel was young, he certainly was not as innocent and naive as every one thought he was.

A tired whisper of "Please stay a while." had broken Sulu from his thoughts and he watched Chekov drift off to sleep. Swearing to himself that he, Hikaru Sulu, would do his damnedest to protect the Russian from the horrors of the Universe.

The teenager still had nightmares, but Sulu seemed to have a sixth sense about him and would find himself in Chekov's bed, chasing them away before they got so bad he would cry out.

Sulu dug his nails into his foreword. He broke his silent promise; he had not protected Pavel, he couldn't have if he had tried. Chekov has done the protecting, throwing himself into danger to protect Kirk. A small flash of anger surged threw Sulu before guilt over took it. He did not want his Captain to be on the operating table anymore than he wanted his friend.

The pilot looked up at the soft 'whoosh' that signaled a door had opened. McCoy stepped threw, pulling off a pair of blue medical gloves, brown eyes going from Kirk and Spock to Sulu.

"What the hell are you two still doin' here? Didn't I tell ya to go get changed?" He directed at the higher ranking officers, crossing his arms with a scowl. Spock not-so-gently pulled his arm from Kirk's grasp and stood.

"I apologize, Doctor, but the Captain wished to know the outcome immediately."

Kirk jumped off the bio-bed and stood beside the half Vulcan. Sulu rose as well, but with more grace and fell into place on Spock's left.

"How is he, Bones?" Kirk asked quietly, looking like he gained some of his colour back. McCoy sighed heavily, uncrossing his arms and Sulu felt the urge to throw up coming back.

"Chekov will live. He's gonna have a nasty scar if he doesn't come back to get it removed and his writings gonna be off for a few months, but he'll be up and hoping about like a damned jack-rabbit in a week or so. Gotta keep him a few days to keep watch, so you'll have to find yourself a damn good substitute or keep our tails out of any diplomatic problems, ya hear?"

Kirk went from looking sullen to his cocky self faster than Sulu could process. "Good work, Bones." He clapped him on the shoulder and turned to leave. "Gotta get back to the Bridge."

Sulu could swear he saw Spock's lips twitch up in a smirk for a second before the first officer turned to follow the Captain. "Sir, I suggest you change your uniform. You do not wish to cause a panic among the crew."

"Good idea, Mister Spock."

The doors 'whooshed' close and Sulu turned his attention back to McCoy, who was standing in front of him, hands on his hips.

"Well, what are ya waiting for? Get on it there before Chapel knocks him back out."

Sulu did not need telling twice. He was barely able to hold back full out running into room McCoy had just come from.

Chekov had been transferred from the operation 'table' to a bio-bed and was watching the door with weary eyes and a tired smile. Sulu returned the smile and made his way to the bed, standing by the edge and placing his hand on Chekov's right arm.

"How do you feel, Pasha?"

Chekov gave a quiet chuckle and closed his eyes. "Drugged." Was the heavily accented answer. Sulu laughed lightly, moving his thumb in a small circle. "Mmm...feels good..'Karu?"

"Yeah, Pasha?"

"Stay, da?"

"Da."

–

McCoy decided it was high time he checked on his patient. He pushed open to door to the ward, but stopped before entering, something between a scowl and a smile appearing on his face [which only he could pull off.]

Sulu had dragged a chair over to Chekov's bed and had fallen asleep, chin touching his chest and his hand resting on the younger's arm. The Russian's face was turned to Sulu and was wearing a smile.

The Doctor made a noncommittal noise in his throat and turned, going back to his office. Even he didn't have the heart to disturb that scene.


End file.
